APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This request is for continuation of a research training program for 5 qualified post-doctoral U.S. fellows (with M.D. or Ph.D.). The members of our interdisciplinary team (10 M.D.'s and 6 Ph.D.'s) with expertise in ethanol metabolism, hepatology, gastroenterology, pharmacology, biochemistry, pathology, nutrition, immunology, anatomy, psychiatry and psychology, conduct studies on patients as well as experimental models of alcoholic injury; their objective is to investigate the biochemical and structural mechanism of the pathological effects of ethanol in order to improve diagnosis and treatment and to allow for early recognition through the development of biological markers and biochemical tests. The trainees will be given the opportunity to acquire special skills in both clinical and basic research and to learn advanced techniques in biochemistry, molecular biology, pharmacology, electron microscopy, immunology, immuno cytochemistry, cell culture and experimental psychology. In a 2-3 year apprenticeship with one or more of the senior investigators, the trainees will participate in projects selected on the basis of their interest and the relevance and interdisciplinary value of the question raised. The trainees will attend and give seminars and special lectures in the field, contribute to literature (journal club) and manuscript reviews as well as grant applications, present papers at scientific meetings and acquire the skills needed to publish the research findings in reputable peer reviewed journals. These activities are carried out in an intellectual environment enriched by the presence of a score of international fellows, visiting professors and scientists on sabbaticals. The trainees will be selected on the basis of scholastic achievements, commitment to research in alcoholism and academic orientation. The MD's will usually enter the program at the end of their clinical training (residencies in internal medicine or psychiatry). This program is designed to encourage talented young individuals to enter the field of research on alcoholism and should prepare them to contribute successfully to the understanding and ability to handle alcohol problems. Graduate students with clinical training will be allowed to spend 20 % of their time in clinical activities selected to allow them to maintain their acquired clinical skills. The trainees will have office and laboratory space at the Alcohol Research Center (Bronx Veterans Administration Medical Center), the Annenberg building of the Mount Sinai Medical Center and the laboratory of Dr. S. Fisher, North Shore Hospital, New York. They will have access to a ten bed Medical Detoxification Unit (including an outpatient clinic), a Rehabilitation Unit (with a 20 bed ward and a clinic), supporting GI, Liver and Nutrition Units, as well as fully equipped biochemistry, pharmacology, immunology, molecular biology and electron microscopy laboratories. Extensive animal facilities are available with rabbits, mice, rats, deermice, hamsters, baboons and common surgical suites and culture rooms. There are excellent library, computer and statistics support facilities at the Alcohol Research Ctr., the Bronx VA Medical Ctr., the North Shore Medical Ctr. and the Mount Sinai School of Medicine.